The present invention pertains to an apparatus for displaying a representation of a wheeled vehicle in various poses with respect to a pictorial scene, and more particularly to an apparatus wherein the body of the vehicle can be raised or lowered relative to both the scene and the vehicle""s wheels.
Devices for displaying movable representations of objects have been known in the art for many years. These devices are typically directed to amusement or advertising and usually consist of objects which move relative to a fixed background scene. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 412,394 shows a movable sign which is attached within horse-cars and other vehicles and which will be vibrated by the motion of the vehicle so as to attract the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 622,111 describes a toy picture book wherein the figures or objects or parts thereof are movable. The opening of the leaves of the book automatically sets in motion a motor and associated mechanism which causes the figures or objects to perform their movements. U.S. Pat. No. 956,916 discloses a display card which includes a plurality of leaves or sections having representations that when properly manipulated appear in relief or perspective and in proper relative positions. The scenes contained on the leaves may be varied or changed as may be desirable. U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,913 depicts a mechanical bill-board having objects that are given reciprocatory, oscillatory, rotary, or other motion with respect to the billboard for the purpose of advertising. An electric motor and associated gearing cause the objects to move. U.S. Pat. No. 1,339,892 shows a process for securing depth and relief in commercial advertising. Natural depth or relief is obtained by mounting a plurality of layers of thick cardboard together and cutting away certain portions of the layers. U.S. Pat. No. 1,538,178 defines an advertising apparatus especially adapted for outdoor advertising. The apparatus comprises movable scenery representing a landscape or such and includes a traversing vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,763,652 portrays a photographic cutout which includes a stock cutout picture together with a cutout photograph. The stock cutout and the photographic cutout are mounted upon a backing in a manner whereby the mounted photograph merges with the stock cutout to produce a complete picture. U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,646 shows an animated advertising device adapted for installation in a vehicle. The animation is derived from the motion of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,567 describes an advertising display apparatus for use either as roadside installation, window display equipment, or a toy. In one embodiment, a particular make of automobile is pictorially represented on an attractive background. The representation includes real automobile wheels adapted for revolution. U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,279 discloses a folding postcard or window display. The device consists of a pictorial illustration, cutout features of a principal subject or subjects standing out in relief from the illustration, and a means for folding the illustration and cutout features. U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,335 depicts an animated illustration which consists of illustrated pieces which move upon an illustrated front sheet. The illustrated pieces are activated by a back sheet rocker member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,643 reveals a figure toy with spinning element. The toy is drawn over a flat surface with the effect of performing some action or motion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,738 portrays a greeting card containing an animated object. The animation is achieved as the card is opened or closed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,919 shows an animated display which is intended for use on advertising signs. An electric motor imparts the motion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,642 describes an animated display device in the form of a greeting card that has a freely oscillatable member coupled to the card via a coiled spring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,873 discloses a toy television receiver consisting of a cabinet having a window and a background screen. Figures carrying a magnetic responsive metal are moved across the background screen by means of a permanent magnet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,091 depicts a card having a picture which can be manipulated to effect animation of the picture. The card contains a bend which can be moved between extended and contracted positions to effect animation of at least a part of the picture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,454 shows a greeting card which contains a display portion having moveable parts. The card is battery operated the display portion being animated when the card is opened.
Of particular significance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,913 which illustrates an apparatus and method for displaying a representation of a wheeled vehicle in various poses with respect to a pictorial scene. The apparatus comprises a pictorial scene disposed upon a substantially planar background element. Two spaced straps serve as the vehicle""s wheels and are engaged by T-shaped slots in the outline of the vehicle so the vehicle may be selectively slidably moved along the straps thereby assuming a plurality of poses with respect to the pictorial scene and the wheels.
The present invention is directed to a display apparatus for showing a wheeled vehicle in various poses with respect to a pictorial scene. The outline of the body of the vehicle may be slidably moved up or down with respect to the wheels, which are part of the pictorial scene, to give the viewer the impression of a raised or lowered vehicle. First and second pose-positioning means effect the slidable motion. The present invention is more particularly directed to an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,913, wherein a third strap is utilized to hold the outline of the vehicle against the background element. The additional strap of the present invention holds the outline of the vehicle against the background element so that the vehicle is less likely to become detached from the background element. In a preferred embodiment, the third strap includes indicia which pertains to the display apparatus, for example, a picture of a person or a soda bottle utilized for sales promotion purposes.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for displaying a representation of a vehicle in various poses with respect to a pictorial scene includes a substantially planar background element having a first side and a second side, the pictorial scene disposed on the first side, and a first wheel and a second wheel integral with the background element. A substantially planar outline of a body of the vehicle has a first side and a second side with a first wheel well spaced a predetermined distance from a second wheel well. A first pose-positioning means is connected to the background element, the first wheel well slidably engaging the first pose-positioning means. The first pose-positioning means includes a first pair of spaced slits forming a first strap with two ends connected to the planar background element, the first strap having a lower portion with the shape of the first wheel of a first predetermined diameter and the first wheel well having a T-shaped cut slidably engaging the first strap. A second pose-positioning means is connected to the background element, the second wheel well slidably engaging the second pose-positioning means. The second pose-positioning means includes a second pair of spaced slits forming a second strap having two ends connected to the planar background element, the second strap having a lower portion with the shape of the second wheel of a second predetermined diameter, and the second wheel well having a T-shaped cut slidably engaging the second strap. The background element also includes a third strap formed by a third pair of spaced slits between the first and second straps. The outline of the vehicle is positioned between the third strap and the background element so that the third strap holds the outline against the background element.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.